In the heat source unit, for example, an outdoor unit of the multi type air conditioner includes an electric component box in a housing. Electric components and electronic components are accommodated in the electric component box. The electric components drive and control motor-driven components such as a compressor and a blower. The electronic components receive signals from various sensors and a display, and transmit control signals.
For example, a heat source unit in which a wiring window is provided in a lower portion of a side panel of a unit body (housing) and the electric component box is provided near the wiring window in the unit body is well known. A notch is provided in the electric component box, an electric wiring is inserted into the wiring window from the outside of the unit body, and the electric wiring extends into the electric component box through the notch.
The electric wiring includes a power supply cable and a communication cable. The power supply cable is connected to the electric component through a terminal plate, and the communication cable is connected to the electronic component through another terminal plate. Particularly, the power supply cable and the communication cable, which are inserted into the unit body from the outside of the unit body through the wiring window, are separately and temporarily placed on a bottom plate of the wired unit body and then wired.
Then, the power supply cable and the communication cable extend to a neighborhood of the electric component box, rise along a side surface of the electric component box, and are inserted into the electric component box through the notch. Although the notches are separately provided for the power supply cable and the communication cable, sometimes the power supply cable and the communication cable come into contact with each other in the lead up to the notch from the wiring window. Therefore, noise generated from the power supply cable might affect the communication cable to cause a malfunction of a device.
Therefore, there is a demand for a heat source unit, in which the contact between the power supply cable and the communication cable is surely avoided in the lead up to the electric component box from the housing and the malfunction of the device can be prevented such that the noise generated from the power supply cable does not affect the communication cable.